Need for Speed (2015)/Performance Parts
Performance Parts in ''Need for Speed'' (2015) can be equipped to a car to improve various aspects of its acceleration, top speed, and handling. Upgrades can be bought with in-game cash. Air Filter The air filter protects the engine from breathing dust and dirt particles. Stock filters are generally more restrictive of air flow than aftermarket. Installing a high performance air cleaner and filter that works more efficiently will help to increase horsepower. Brakes Brakes allow a car to slow down and consist of discs, pads, and calipers. Various aftermarket upgrades of differing types of discs, calipers, and pads offer improved braking distance as well as reduced fade. Cam Shaft The cam shaft operates the valves in the cylinder head. Upgrading to aftermarket changes the character of the cam mainly defined by the valve's lift and duration producing more peak power. Clutch The more power the engine makes, the stronger the clutch will have to be. Aftermarket clutches not only help get all of the horsepower to the ground, they also allow for faster gear shifting. All stock cars are fitted with a Street grade aftermarket clutch in place of a stock clutch. Cooling System An intercooler is used to cool the air charge before it enters the throttle body. Cooler air is more dense with Oxygen molecules, giving the engine more air and fuel to make more power. Cylinder Heads Cylinder head upgrades can change the size and design of the parts which define the volume of air and fuel that can flow to the combustion chamber. Better airflow is key in allowing the engine to create additional power. Differential A Differential allows for the wheels receiving torque from the engine to rotate differently or spread available power across each tyre. Electric System A lighter battery can shed precious weight from the car, while good grounds and electrical connection ensure the ECU and ignition are always working properly. Engine Block The engine block is the foundation of an internal combustion engine. Upgrading this is a good way to increase the engine's durability so it can handle more power. Engine Control Unit An aftermarket ECU will provide cohesion to all installed components of the engine. The brains of a car; this will make sure all elements work together increasing efficiency and maximising output. Exhaust Manifold Performance exhaust manifolds, or headers, are the first place the exhaust has to go as it exits the combustion chamber. Upgrading the manifolds will allow for more flow and produce more power. Exhaust System Exhaust gasses travel through the exhaust system as they exit the engine. A less restrictive exhaust can wake up the engine and provide extra flow. Forced Induction Forced Inductions come in many forms. A Supercharger will be most noticeable at lower RPM's unlike a Turbocharger that tends to provide less boost until the engine is running at higher RPM's. In all cases though, installing or upgrading a forced induction item will give the engine an excess of torque providing faster acceleration. Fuel System As more air is added to the engine, it needs to be balanced with greater amounts of fuel. Upgrading the fuel system will maximise fuel delivery to the engine providing a boost to a car's power. Handbrake The Handbrake is used to secure a vehicle to a stationary position by locking certain wheels. Applying the handbrake whilst in motion can force a car into a slide. Modifying the handbrake can allow for a stronger or weaker response when applied. Ignition As an engine is upgraded it will need more spark. A high performance ignition produces more voltage to ignite the fuel inside the cylinders. Intake Manifold The intake manifold allows air to be equally delivered into the cylinders. An aftermarket manifold increases the amount of air, which ultimately produces more engine power. Nitrous System A Nitrous Injection System is an aftermarket system used to increase the power output of an engine for a short period of time by adding Nitrous Oxide (N2O) into the fuel-air mixture in the combustion chamber. Suspension The Suspension system of a car is made up of various components including control arms, shock absorbers, and a frame. Sway Bars Improving the sway bars can reduce the amount of body roll and reduce wheel lift during fast or tight cornering. Tyres Installing new tyres affects traction, which changes the characteristics of a car's handling. Category:Performance Customisation